Drowning
by Lady C Andrews
Summary: She was drowning and he was her lifeline. But the only question was, did she want to be saved?


_**Disclaimer**: Naruto's not mine, obviously._

_**AN**: I wrote this on a whim. For some reason, I've been listening to a lot of Backstreet Boys songs and decided I like them, even if they **are** 'old school'. The song was called "Drowning", though I doubt the lyrics have any significant meaning to the fic, but that's what inspired this little piece. I'll let you guess who these guys are, but if you know me, you'll get it._

_**----------**_

_**Drowning  
**__**By SapphireWhiteTigress**_

_**----------**_

She was drowning. She couldn't breathe. She was sinking further and further, and there was no one to save her from the pain she was causing herself. He was gone. Or maybe he was never there to begin with? Whatever the reason, he wasn't there anymore. She could no longer see him. He was **_gone_**.

And it's been **_two_** years. She was drowning in sorrow. She was swimming in an ocean of anguish catastrophe without no means of a lifeline. Inside, she was dying. She stopped fighting the current and allowed herself to drift. Drift into the unknown, drift into the abyss, drift into nothing.

There was no hope in surviving this harsh world. Or, that's what she told herself. What choices did she have? None; it was the same thing over and over. He was **_gone_** and she was always alone. Always. But, was she really? Most of her friends were still around, but what did that mean if **_he_** wasn't? The one she cared for the most. The one that made her life worth living? The one she strive to impress, to **_be_** like?

...Did she really feel like that? Now? Does she still want to impress him, after all he's done to her? Does she still want to **_be_** like him, after all he's done? She was forever drowning in the feelings she felt. Why does she try so hard? Why did she try so hard? So she could be the one he runs to? So she could be the one he loves?

She doesn't know anymore. All she knows is that he's gone and she's alone.

Or is she alone?

There was someone...

Someone was there...

Who? She couldn't tell. She was drowning. She didn't care. She **_wanted_** to be alone now. She wanted to die, allow the numbness to take over, allow it to cloud her already despondent mind. But whoever it was, was persistent.

She didn't care. **_He was gone_**. Why would she care? She couldn't move on. She didn't want to. She wanted him to come back, but deep down, she knew he wouldn't. Not as the same guy as he was when he left. She knew that. She knew it and couldn't stand it.

She could almost see the other person clearly. It was like looking through glass, he, if it was a he, reached out to her. She didn't want to take that hand. She couldn't. She was drowning.

The hand grasped firmly on hers and she was drawn to him. It was...comforting in a way. But she jerked back, refusing to acknowledge it. She refused to acknowledge **_him_**. He wasn't the one she loved. He wasn't the one she **_wanted _**to love.

But he was there. For her. Maybe...

Maybe **_he_** was her lifeline?

Maybe he could be her second chance? He was there. He was always there. He never left her side. He protected her.

Why couldn't she love him?

Because he wasn't **_him_**; the one she really loved. Why couldn't she get over him? Why must she do this to herself? Why must she do this to him? Why did she want to drown in her own pain and sorrow? Her own unhappiness.

She could be happy with this one...maybe a chance? He was her lifeline. He could stop her from drowning in herself.

Maybe she didn't have to drown anymore? All she needed was a chance.

One chance. One choice. Yes or no?

It was now or never. Would she continue to drown or would she allow for him to save her?

She searched for that support, grasping a hold with all she was worth.

He was her lifeline, and he'll always be there for her  
.

Give it time, she'll return his affection.

After all, hard work pays off in the end.

_**---END---**_

_**----------**_

_**AN**: Well, there you have it. I'm not sure rather to be pleased or not. This was my first time writing something like this...I'm kinda embarrass with my work, that's why I don't know if it's good or not. So, what do you think? Good, bad, in-between? Oh, by the way, it's Sakura and Lee for those of you who didn't notice and the 'he is gone' that she is referring to is none other than Sasuke. _


End file.
